bampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin
Character Design Hair color: Raven black, slicked back in a high wavy updo Eye color: Blue Shirt: A white ribbed dress shirt Neck: A white puffed-up and tucked-in jabot. Jacket: Black tailcoat with white lapels. Pants: White longpants Feet: Black dress shoes Nationality: French History Benjamin is a dilligent man who worked for the camarilla long before it was called the SeraCorp He is a wealthy man with almost enless resources due to his high age. The past prince personally sought him out and asked to be sponsored. Benjamin agreed and earned himself a high position in the Camarilla ranks. However when Séraphin took over and changed the name to "SeraCorp", he promoted him and made him general. Benjamin was to lead the team of top hunters. Their job was to find lost kindred whom's sires hadn't asked for permission before creating them. They also hunted down humans that knew too much or kindred that leaked information into the human world. He used to live in a big mansion named after him, The Cendrillon Mansion. It's a huge but lovely house with many big and wide floors. When he was still younger, he figured that he needed more company than just the maid and butlers cleaning. He started looking around for somewhere to find someone that could take the spot as his right hand man... and hopefully close friend. It took him a while but he ended up with a young human named Marcel. He took the teen in and made him a ghoul, though he later properly sired him. They have been living together for many years and has become almost inseparable friends. Many years later he met a wonderful lady who he fell in love with. The woman felt the same way about him and they started seeing eachother regularly. Since he was well versed in the rules of the prince, he knew that relationships between kindred and kine, usually ends bad. So he was very scared to tell the prince about it though he knew that if he kept it a secret, things would only get worse. And so, he sought permission to sire her. The prince accepted Benjamin's request and let him sire the woman. Benjamin who had already told her about the existence of vampires, brought her the good news along with a proposal which she happily accpted. He made sure that she could say goodbye to he sunlight one last time, by letting her spend the last day of her human life, with her son, alone. Her son from earlier was a 20 year old boy named Justé. He was overwhelmed by the thought of becoming a vampire and was a bit more hesitant. Benjamin had come back the night after to meet up with his new family, but was met with nothing. The woman was gone and so was Justé. Worried he ran to the prince with many questions. The prince calmly told him that he had no idea what had happened to the two and moved on to ignore his questions. Little did Benjamin know that the prince wasn't keen on the idea of having Benjamin's attention taken away from him, so he had ordered her to be sired in advance by someone else. He had turned her into a nosferatu. Disgusted by her new disfigured body, she ran away into the sewers without a word to her fiancé. Benjamin was distraught. He had lost his family before ge even got to hold onto it. Expecting the worst for Justé aswell, he started looking through the sewers in an attempt to find his family. He would love her even if she wasn't pretty anymore. But he couldn't find her...and worse yet, she had been pregnant. Eventually he actually managed to find his newborn son, but the mother and Justé were nowhere to be found. He figured that it would be too dangerous for him to take care of his son, who he later named Acelin, while the prince was still in power, so he placed him to live with an elderly acquaintance of his that were to look after him until he grew older. Many more years passed and Benjamin kept up with his job, holding back his pained memoried from the past. He kept doing his best to keep the prince happy, until one day. Séraphin had found out about Acelin and ordered Benjamin himself to kill him. Benjamin was shocked, but didn't have a choice. If he refused, the prince would have Acelin killed anyway, so he thought that if he did it himself, he could buy some extra time until he figured out a way to get around the prince's orders. And so began Benjamin's hunt on Acelin. Together with Marcel, he half-heartedly hunted the oblivious boy for many years but once he finally found him, he let all his feelings out and embraced him as his son, once he knew that Acelin could be kept safe in the Amarante mansion. He has currently left his own world together with Acelin and they are now living happily in Nazaire's mansion along with Marcel and Justé after they reunited. Character Relations *'Acelin' (Beloved son.) *'Justé' (Just as precious step-son) *'Marcel' (Very good friend, servant and sireling) *'Séraphin' (Boss.) *'Aimé' (Finds him strange but pitiful) *'Sior' (Colleague and son of a former elder) *'Karen' (Colleague and dear friend) *'Michel' (Intimidating) *'Theodore' (Quiet and diligent) *'Dio' (Loud and short-fused) *'Alec' (...malkavian. Strange but a good boy.) *'Noah' (Sweet boy.) *'Enfys' (...Scary quack.) *'Leia' (Daughter of a certain count) *'Lucien' (Delinquent. ...with a good heart.) *'Nazaire' (Very close friend. Enjoys his company a lot.) *'Louvel' (Strange man) *'Raphael' (Oh God...) *'Dracula' (Acquaintance. Fellow elder.) Facts *Has a very low tolerance to alcohol. *Has grown bad at healing due to deep and often inflicted wounds. *Enjoys most meat, especially in stews. *Benjamin is one of, if not the eldest of kindred. *Is one of the few remaining of the Elder's Council. Category:Seracorp Category:SeraSquad Category:Protagonist Category:Ventrues Category:Lords Category:Cendrillon Mansion Category:Amarante Mansion